Miradas
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: 31 minutos fanfic. Slash. Tulio y Bodoque estaban teniendo relaciones, cuando entonces el conductor reparó en cierta particularidad de su novio que lo dejó perplejo. TulioxBodoque. Versiones antropomórficas. Lemon.


Disclaimer: 31 Minutos pertenece a APLAPLAC, yo no estuve relacionada de ninguna forma.

Summary: 31 minutos fanfic. Slash. Tulio y Bodoque estaban teniendo relaciones, cuando entonces el conductor reparó en cierta particularidad de su novio que lo dejó perplejo. TulioxBodoque. Versiones antropomórficas. Lemon.

Personajes: Tulio Triviño (Chimpancé según el libro), Juan Carlos Bodoque (Conejo rojo muy sexy)

**Miradas.**

En un cuarto dentro de la enorme mansión de un animador de noticias en una "importante" canal de televisión, se llevaba a cabo un rito sexual muy acalorado con dos hombres, uno encima del otro. El que se encontraba arriba llevaba por nombre Tulio, y tenía el cabello negro con franjas canosas anteriormente engominado hacia atrás, ahora en un total desastre, y ojos dorados algo chuecos, el nombrado hombre tenía las mejillas de un tono sofocante y embestía como poseso el cuerpo que se encontraba aferrado con fuerza a la cama, recibiendo con gusto el grueso miembro que entraba por sus paredes anales.

Juan Carlos Bodoque estaba tirado sobre las sábanas, siendo penetrado casi con brutalidad, tenía el cabello rojo con orejas de conejo del mismo color, las cuales temblaban y se retorcían a causa del acto sexual que estaban llevando a cabo. Sus ojos eran negros, pero se encontraban actualmente cerrados con fuerza, mientras él jadeaba y gemía con su sensual voz ronca.

Ambos desnudos, sofocados, transpirados y con el placer recorriendo sus cuerpos como un rayo eléctrico atravesando sus espinas dorsales. El momento era perfecto, maravilloso, hermoso y desconocido. (¿?) Pero claro, nada perfecto puede ser eterno, y eso se hizo notar cuando Juan Carlos abrió con cuidado sus ojos cristalizados por lágrimas de placer.

Tulio se detuvo en seco, mirando como desencajado lo que acababa de pasar y que no podía creer. El periodista estrella frunció el ceño tratando de mover las caderas para volver a lo que era hace un momento, pero el conductor no daba indicios de seguir con ello pronto, y es que había descubierto algo que no esperó conocer nunca, algo que incluso podría haber sido una fascinante noticia… Claro, tan fascinante como fue alguna vez la calvicie de Policarpo, pero al recordar todos los problemas, se dio cuenta que no podría hacerle eso a Bodoque… ¿Qué era lo que lo tenía tan consternado?

Sencillo, a Juan Carlos se le había desorbitado el ojo izquierdo mientras lo embestía. Pero solo mientras lo embestía. Cuando se dio cuenta de tal cosa se frenó y pudo ver en el gesto furioso del conejo como poco a poco la pupila negra volvía a su posición original, pero en la derecha no hubo cambio alguno.

El decir que el hallazgo lo sorprendió sería un eufemismo… Pero no porque no fuera normal que alguien tuviese un ojo vago. Lo que ocurría era muy simple. Tulio se amaba, tenía una vanidad y narcisismo horrible, un amor que solo podía estar a la par con el que sentía por Juan Carlos Bodoque, pero había un detalle de sí mismo que detestaba con toda su maldita alma y que siempre deseó que pasase desapercibido por todos.

Su mayor complejo eran sus ojos chuecos. Eran dorados y hermosos, pero estaba uno más arriba del otro y eso le disgustaba demasiado, por lo que siempre que miraba a los ojos a su pareja, o se miraba en el reflejo de estos para ver lo guapo que era, o trataba de que no notara tal desperfecto, nunca había prestado verdadera atención en las iris negruzcas que parecían una pupila totalmente dilatada de asombro. Por lo menos no hasta este momento, en el que no se podía concentrar en nada más.

— ¡Tulio! —Bodoque seguía gruñendo y trataba de que se moviese, de pronto entrecerrando los ojos, centrando por completo el izquierdo, por fin consiguiendo la atención de Tulio. Este pareció despertar de un trance y embistió de una forma bastante fuerte, consiguiendo un sonoro gemido, a la vez logrando que cerrara de nuevo los ojos.

—Abre los ojos—Se detuvo de nuevo, haciendo que Bodoque lo mirara de forma asesina, luego dirigiendo la vista a su propio pene, pensando si realmente valía la pena obedecer por sexo o mejor debería ir a masturbarse a su departamento (Eh, que su economía aun no caía tanto). Finalmente cerró los ojos con fuerza y cruzó los brazos, a la vez estrechando su interior como una forma de obligar a Tulio a moverse.

La pequeña "huelga" se extendió por varios minutos, haciendo que el sudor secara y sus cuerpos comenzaran a enfriarse, además que Juan Carlos llevaba tanto con los ojos cerrados que en cualquier momento caería dormido aun con el miembro en su trasero. El conductor de noticias se sentía cada vez con la necesidad más latente, pero cuando iba a comenzar nuevamente sus movimientos…

—Está bien—se escuchó un gruñido, luego pudo ver frente a sus ojos dorados unos negros abiertos al máximo—ya muévete, idiota—. A pesar del insulto, lo hizo. Comenzó a embestir con la misma energía de antes, consiguiendo un gemido y que por poco cerrara los ojos, pero se detuviera cuando se estaban a punto de tocar los párpados, volviendo a abrirlos.

—Eso…—susurró tratando de que el otro no escuchara para no dañar su orgullo. Las orejas de conejo temblaban y se retorcían con cada penetración, a veces incluso su pene parecía adentrarse todavía más, logrando un grito.

En varias ocasiones sus ojos casi se cerraron, pero Tulio se los mantenía abiertos, las partes blancas comenzaban a irritarse y la pupila izquierda había recorrido casi todo el espacio disponible, cambiando de rumbo por cada embestida, llamando la atención del de cabello negro que no podía evitar que el calor se agolpara con más fuerza en su entrepierna al ver la expresión del de orejas de conejo al entero, incluyendo su mirada desviada.

— ¡Ahhh~! —Finalmente el pelirrojo llegó al clímax, soltando unas groserías luego de eyacular, pero sin poder cerrar los ojos por culpa de las manos de Tulio manteniéndoselos abiertos, pudiendo ver completamente el momento en que la pupila izquierda se ocultó haciendo que el ojo quedara en blanco (bueno, rojo, estaba irritado) y la derecha se fue hacia arriba, como queriendo seguir a su compañera.

Las paredes anales lo estrecharon de una forma límite entre el placer y el dolor, causando que acabara dentro de Juan Carlos, soltando un grito agudo.

Esperó a que los músculos de ambos se destensaran antes de salir, viendo como el esperma empapaba todo el "agujero de conejo" de Bodoque, parte de las sábanas y un poco había salpicado sobre la colita roja que parecía pompón.

Se tiró a un lado de la cama, junto a su novio quedando frente a frente, teniendo de primer plano los ojos hinchados y repletos de agua a punto de lagrimear para hidratarse un poco. Lentamente la pupila izquierda volvía a su lugar.

—Ya puedes cerrarlos—aclaró como si estuviese liberando a Bodoque de un compromiso, este no hizo más que fruncir el ceño y cerrar con fuerza los ojos, volteándose como para dormir, sin despedirse.

Tulio rodó los ojos, "agradece que te libero", pensó dándose importancia y acurrucándose en su lado.

**-Fin-**

Ocupé dos datos xD el primero es uno que ya sabía pero que exageré al estilo Huachimingo; Bodoque tiene los ojos distintos por representación del estrabismo de su realizador. El segundo; (Que saqué de mi libro nuevo *W*) es en relación al mayor complejo de Tulio (Según su ficha), que es el tener los ojos chuecos.

WTF?! Me molestaron mucho los ojos escribiendo esto .-.

**Perdón si hay OoC, hace mucho no veo 31 minutos! Y aunque estoy volviendo a verla, aun me es difícil controlar los personajes.**

El final vale caca en descomposición D= Pero lo intenté! U.u


End file.
